Spirit Wounds
by KingKomodoC7
Summary: Spirit Wounds is a Korrasami fic. It picks up at the end of the Book 3 finale. The story is kind of a throw back to the Last Airbender style of story.
1. Prologue

Spirit Wounds

Prologue

This story is my first in quiet a long time. I apologize ahead for any short-comings. This is also a Korrasami pairing, so please if you do not agree with that then this story is not for you. Lastly from me. I will probably keep updating this even if people do not respond, but I would love reviews and ratings. Thank you

Now for the setting of the story. Book 4 was good, but I believe it could have been done so much better. This is my own version and picks up right after the finale of Book 3.

Moments after Korra and Zaheer's Battle

Every heart was still in the crowd. No one dared even breathe, all except on man. One man sat there in his stone prison laughing. Laughing an evil cackle that would still haunt some in that crowd to the day. That laugh told everyone that he knew he had won, Zaheer did not care that he was captured, for he had done his job. He continued to laugh as everyone stared at Tonraq as he held his daughter. No one dared to say a word until…

"You can help her!" Jinora exclaimed, choking back her own anxiety, "The poison-the poison is metallic. You can help her." Now everyone knew who she was talking to. The two Beifong sisters quickly glanced at each other and before they said a thing Suyin dashed to Tonraq's side.

Tonraq quickly laid his daughter on her back. Suyin glanced up and saw the face of a man who was on the verge of losing almost everything. She then began, with extreme desperation, to pull and bend any metallic material she could find in the young broken woman lying in front of her.

After what felt like an eternity to the entire crowd, Suyin pulled a large string of metallic poison out of the young woman. The young woman coughed and heaved from the forceful removal of a substance from her body. Korra was breathing now, Korra was alive! "Dad…" was all Korra could say before falling unconscious from exhaustion and pain.

The crowd of airbenders and Team Avatar remained silent, but everyone could feel it. Everyone knew that everything was now going to be okay. Airbenders began to hug one another as they prided themselves for their massive help they provided to the Avatar. Bolin and Mako exchanged looks of happiness and joy that their friend was alive. Tenzin wrapped his arms around his family, bypassing his immense amount of pain, so happy that his family was reunited and unhurt. Lin Beifong stepped up and put her hand on her sister's shoulder showing, as best she could, the amount of happiness and pride in her sister for her quick action. Tonraq continued to held his daughter gingerly—but with enough of a grip to tell his unconscious daughter he would never let go—crying tears of joy for the second chance he gained with his daughter.

There was joy in every heart except for two at that moment. One was the man who thought he had won, Zaheer. The man quickly quieted when Suyin Beifong pulled his poison out of Korra. His anger was overtaking him, however he was still stuck in his stone prison. Zaheer decide to calm himself and began to meditate over his defeat. He quickly surmised that he was about to have his entire life to meditate over his failure. Still fueled with rage there was small part of him filled with sadness; sadness over his failure despite his second chance, his failure to his old master, and most of all sadness over his lost lover P'Li.

There was only one other person who was not filled with joy—however for an entirely different reason. Asami Sato's knees collapsed beneath her. She covered her face as hot tears raced down her face. Not a single soul noticed Asami on the ground let alone her crying. _S-She is alive! Thank you, thank you, thank you Spirits! _Asami thought to herself as she let the tears stream. _Korra I'm so, so sorry…_ Asami sat there still so confused. She had no idea why she wasn't sharing in the small celebration of Korra being alive. She knew she was so very relieved that Korra was alive, but that was the only thing she was certain about. She had no idea why she was crying or why she was feeling so guilty over what happened to Korra. Asami had helped as best she could, but she still blamed herself for everything that has happened to Korra. Asami submitted to the relentless stream of tears.

Finally the entire group regrouped and began to work toward getting Zaheer into secure custody and getting Korra and the other injured medical attention immediately.


	2. Getting Away

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 1: Getting Away

It had been just a couple of weeks since the horrific events of the battle with the Red Lotus. Nearly everyone had been nursed back to health in the hands of the experienced waterbending healers of Republic City. That was everyone except Korra. Korra on the outside was fine; however her legs and arms had no strength in them and Korra was wrecked constantly with pain from her legs and thighs. The healers in Republic could barely find ways to slightly numb Korra's pains let alone heal her devastated muscles and bones. Something was stopping all progress from her body healing itself, even with acceleration from waterbending healing. Not soon after, Kya quickly took off to the South Pole to bring her mother Katara to Republic City. Katara had years ago forgone living in the cities and wanted to live in solitude in the Southern Water Tribe, her old home. Nothing had persuaded her from that decision until now. Katara assured Tenzin that she would come to Republic City a mere week after the events that nearly cost Korra her life.

Katara and Kya were due to arrive that morning, but the ship Kya had taken radioed ahead and explained that the seas were rough and had slowed them down. "Very well, but I must continue with the ceremony," sighed Tenzin into the radio. "I will pass on your regards to Jinora, mother." Tenzin was saddened by the fact that Jinora's grandmother and aunt would miss her tattooing ceremony. However he knew the two would make it up to her somehow, and they always did. Tenzin hung up the receiver for the radio.

"So they won't be here?" asked a saddened Pema. Taking her husband's expression as confirmation, "Well still, this is Jinora's big day. Come on, let's get everything ready."

"You're right we must get everything perfect for Jinora…I'm still can't believe she is ready for this," Tenzin sighed once again. This time though his wife wrapped her arms around him.

"We raised her well, she is ready." That is all Pema had to say. Tenzin smiled and the two of them continued to get the ceremony ready.

Later at the Ceremony

Korra sat in the wheelchair she had been confined to since the battle with Zaheer. Her demeanor hadn't changed once since she awoke and found she could barely move any part of her body. Over the last two weeks she just recently gained the ability to move her arms and upper body enough to feed, dress, and bathe herself; yet still not strong enough to wheel herself around even though she had no desire to. Korra mostly just sat in her room all day on Air Temple Island. Before she was able to do simple functions for herself Korra required 24 hour assistance. Almost all the assistance came from Asami or Pema. Pema bathed and dressed Korra every day until she could do it herself and fed Korra if Asami was not around. Other than that, Asami took care of Korra for the week and a half that she couldn't function. Now Asami only technical reason for being there was to make sure Korra ate and to help her get around. Korra felt useless.

"Korra. Korrraaa?" Korra suddenly snapped out of her self-loathing to see Asami standing in front of her waving her hand. "You ready to head up?" Korra reluctantly nodded. "Korra, please…please talk to me. You barely say three words every day since we've gotten back." Korra looked away from Asami with pain in her eyes. Korra hated herself even more that she was unconsciously pushing away the only person who truly seemed to care other than Pema. "Alright…Just when you are ready to talk. I'll be right here, always." Asami said with so much pain in her heart. Asami still blamed herself every day for how Korra was. She had taken two months leave from Future Industries to help Korra. _Even if she doesn't want me here, I have to help her. It is the least I can do. _Asami thought to herself.

Asami pushed Korra's wheelchair up to their group of friends. Bolin and Mako both said hi to Korra and Asami. Asami was the only one to return there greetings. Korra still just sat there with sorrowful expression etched into her face. Bolin and Mako looked at her and exchanged a glance of concern before Tenzin, President Raiko, and Chief Beifong approached the Avatar and her friends.

"It is so good to have the Avatar back in our city," exclaimed Raiko. "I cannot wait until you are back into peak physical condition and can jump right back into the thick of things." Korra glared at Raiko in anger at his remark, but he did not seem to notice. "I assure you Chief Beifong and I have the city under control until you are back into fighting shape." Tenzin saw the anger building in Korra and quickly interjected.

"Korra it is so good to see you." Tenzin said trying to interrupt before Raiko could anger Korra even more. "You look absolutely beautiful." This was not a common Tenzin remark, commenting on a woman's appearance, but he had to buy himself time. However he was not wrong. Korra physically look beautiful. Asami and Pema had gotten Korra to wear elegant Water Tribe formal attire and Asami herself did Korra's hair before the ceremony. On the outside Korra rivaled Asami Sato in beauty, but if anyone looked deeply into the eyes of the young Avatar they saw the scars and wounds bore by this young woman. "Shall we head up into the temple?" The group nodded at Tenzin's question. Bolin and Chief Beifong earthbent the group up the steps.

_Why do I have to be here? I'm no one special anymore. I am no political figure, I am not an air acolyte, I am barely the remnants of a broken Avatar. _Korra thought to herself. _And why am I always so mean to Asami. She is the only one who has been there for me…I already put her through enough._ Korra expression continued to sadden as she thought of her actions. Before she could even think about saying anything to Asami, the group began walking into the temple to begin the ceremony.

The ceremony was beautiful, and Korra was so proud of Jinora. However her expression showed none of that. Only Asami saw that Korra was still frozen to her sorrowful expression. Just looking at that face wrecked Asami's heart for her friend. As Tenzin was concluding the ceremony he began to speak of the entirety of the whole new Air Nation. He look straight at Korra and told her that until she was well enough, the new Air Nation would take on the role of peacekeepers of the world—especially in the shambles of the Earth Kingdom. Tears began falling from Korra's eyes as Tenzin explained this. She truly was useless she thought to herself. Tenzin saw these tears, but misinterpreted them for tears of joy and not of sadness.

Asami immediately saw and put her hand on Korra's shoulder. As soon as Tenzin completely finished, Asami bent down and put her mouth close to Korra's ear and asked, "Do you want to get away from here? Away from Republic City for a bit?" Asami had no idea where she was going with this, but she knew Korra needed to get away.

Korra turned her head quickly to Asami and only said, "Please…" Asami quickly grabbed Korra's wheelchair and desperately tried to beat the crowd. No one noticed them slip away from the upper level platform. They reached the stairs when she stopped. _Dammit, _thought Asami, _I am not a bender. I can't get us down these stairs. _Asami glanced around quickly for a solution until she found what she was looking for.

A White Lotus Sentry stood at the edge of the steps. Asami quickly concluded he was an earthbender from his green eyes. She approached him with Korra. "Excuse me sir. Um…Could you give us a ride down the stairs?" Asami asked trying not to draw any attention to them.

The Sentry immediately knew what they wanted, but was confused why. "Don't you wish to stick around and talk to everyone? I mean the Avatar must have something she must say to the press or at least to Master Tenzin."

Asami quickly thought of a ruse. "Avatar Korra must get to a scheduled healing session in less than 15 minutes. Now please can you take us down the stairs?"

The Sentry blushed at his ignorance, surely he should have thought there had to be a reason they were leaving. Not wanting to delay them anymore the Sentry quickly took Asami and Korra down to the base of the Temple. Asami thanked the Sentry and quickly pushed Korra to Asami's satomobile. Asami had modified one of her satomobiles to help accustom Korra's lack of mobility and make it easier for Korra to get in and out. Asami helped Korra in and took the wheelchair sitting next to the car. With one quick fold the wheelchair was stored into the back of the satomobile. Asami then got in and sped out of the parking lot.

Asami look over to Korra with a smile. "So where do you want to go?"

Korra looked Asami up and down. Asami looked absolutely exhausted. The young raven-haired goddess was still beautiful, but it was lightly dulled by the exhaustion that had come from caring for Korra for two weeks straight. _I've done this to her. My best friend, and I've been a complete and utter bitch to her. _Korra fought back tears and turned to look out the window. "Just take me outside of the city limits and drop me off. I'll find my way somewhere."

Asami was shocked by what she heard. Her best friend wanted Asami to abandon her! Asami stopped the car, and with anger in her voice said, "Now Korra stop it! Please! Korra I am not going to abandon you to the Wilds! You are my best friend and wherever you go, I go!" Asami couldn't help herself from yelling. She didn't mean to yell at her friend, no that was the last thing she wanted to do. She was just so mad from the pent up anger for what had happened to Korra. _How could someone break the most wonder person I have ever met? _Asami thought to herself soon after what she said.

Korra could no longer hold back the tears and lashed back at Asami. "Don't you see!? I've done this to you! **I** have done this to **you**!" Korra yelled gesturing to Asami. "I am useless and you should not have to deal with me anymore! You should be building up your multi-billion yuan company, or building some awesome new contraption that will revolutionize the world, or just be happy in the arms of some guy! Not lugging around the once-was Avatar loser!" Korra could hold nothing now. She curled up in pain from her sudden movements and yelling, giving of an audible grunt of pain as she did. So many tears ran down Korra's face her light blue collar was now a tear-stained darker blue.

Asami was now most concerned that Korra was in pain. Asami immediately reached over and placed her hand gingerly on Korra's arm. "Korra…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. And I'm not helping you because I feel obligated. I'm helping you because you are my best friend and I care about you."

Again Asami knew exactly what Korra needed. Korra slowly looked back at the shining emeralds that are Asami's eyes and knew she was sincere with what she said. Korra was still crying, but more for the happiness that she knew Asami cared now. "I'm sorry too—for yelling. Also I'm so sorry for being a bitch these last two weeks…I'm not use to people truly caring for me. Well caring for me and not wanting something else from me." Asami gave a slight chuckle at Korra's clarification. Asami reached over and gave an awkward one-sided car hug to Korra. For the first time in a long time Korra found herself smiling at the awkward embrace of her friend. After a moment Asami broke the hug and Korra spoke again. "Well I guess since you insist, I'll go somewhere with you." Korra smirked slightly at her own remark. "I have no idea where to go, but I bet you do. You always have a plan."

Asami's heart fluttered when she saw Korra slightly smile for the first in two weeks. She then began to think about where to go. _Shit. I don't know where to go. _She knew that she and Korra weren't permanently running away, but they needed some isolation for at least a couple of days. _Eventually they'll question the Sentry about who and where they went. They'll immediately check my mansion, so that won't work. How about…Aha! _Asami finally lit up with an idea. She knew exactly where to go and no one else in the world knew of this place of hers. "Alright I have an idea, but it's a couple hours out."

"Sounds perfect." Korra slowly curled out of the ball she confined herself in. "Except I think I might need my medicine at the very least. And maybe some different clothes." Korra and Asami look at the tear-stained attire that Korra was sporting. They both laughed at the poor planning they had.

"Don't worry. I can pick some medicine up quickly from the hospital, it's on the way anyway. And also—"

Korra quickly interrupted, "Asami that stuff is expensive."

"Hello? Earth to Korra, I'm a multi-billionaire." Asami chuckled. "Besides a bottle of pain-killers isn't going to bankrupt me."

"Oh yeah, sorry." Korra blushed at her ignorance, just as the Sentry had earlier. "Anyway what about clothes? I don't want you buying me clothes, even if you are a billionaire."

Asami laughed again. "Korra this is one of my places we're going to." Korra looked back confused. Asami suddenly realized, "Oh, yeah! I forgot you've never seen my closets at home. Don't worry, I may be a bit taller, but my clothes should fit you." Korra's eyebrows raised slightly when Asami said closets. All Korra has is one chest of drawers that is only half full of clothes.

"Well I guess I can deal with red clothes that are a bit too long for me." Korra gave Asami a little nudge as she said it. Asami laughed again as she had so many times since they calmed down. She began to put the car into gear when Korra interrupted. "Asami do you care if I lay back and nap while we head that way?"

Asami smiled. "I don't mind at all." She begins to put the car into gear again, but this time Korra puts her hand on Asami's arm. Asami looks at Korra with confusion.

"I mean, I want to but…" Korra pushes back against the chair, but it doesn't budge. Asami continues to look at her with confusion. Korra sighs and submits to her ignorance. "I don't know how to lean my chair back, it just won't go." Korra keeps rocking back and forth trying to pushing the chair back.

Asami finally understands. Asami could have told Korra to reach for the lever on the side of the chair, but instead reaches across Korra. She is careful not to put weight on Korra's tender legs and finally reaches the lever. "Now lean back." Korra pushes back to a comfortable position. "Better?"

"Thank you Asami." Korra snuggles against the chair.

"Anytime." Asami never judged her friend for being oblivious of technology, she knew Korra was extremely intelligent. Cars and other technology were still just something Korra hadn't yet put time in to learn. _It's actually really cute how hesitant she is to admit she doesn't know something._ Asami puts the car into gear and starts to head out towards the hospital. Asami reaches the hospital in a matter of about ten minutes. She looks over and sees Korra is already fast asleep. She quietly gets out of the car and heads into the hospital.

Asami quickly walks to the pharmacy of the hospital. She digs out the prescription card for Korra's pain pills. She had been the one who went and got the pills originally a week ago. She tried to hurry as she thought the search for them was probably beginning and they had accidently gave away their first destination to the Sentry before they even knew it. Asami looked over and saw a little white polar-bear dog stuffed animal holding a red heart. _That looks like Naga. Korra will love it, I hope. _Asami picked it up and immediately decided to get it anyway. After a short wait Korra's medication was ready and Asami took the pills and the stuffed polar-bear dog to the cash register.

Asami came out of the hospital and went to her car. She peered in and saw Korra was still asleep. So Asami silently slipped back into the car. Asami quickly stashed the polar-bear dog behind her seat and hoped to give it to Korra tonight. Asami looked down at Korra. She examined every aspect of the darker-skinned beauty. _Damn, I wish my complexion was that dark some times. _ Asami chuckled to herself. As she did she felt a deeper tingling inside herself. She disregarded the feeling and put the car into gear. Asami pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. As she was turning the corner towards their next destination, she saw a police cruiser in the rear view mirror heading for the hospital. She knew it was Chief Beifong's cruiser. _That was close. _Asami began driving to their destination with more speed now.

To be Continued….

I again apologize for short comings. Also for any grammar or spelling mistakes. I am a business major, not an English major.

Please leave a review if you would like! =)

-KingKomodoC7


	3. Asami's Destination

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 2: Asami's Destination

It was about an hour into their drive to Asami's secret destination when Korra awoke. Asami noticed Korra stir as she was staring out at the road. "Well hello there." Asami said giving Korra a side smile while still watching the road. Korra stretched as much as she could without pain as she yawned herself awake. Asami couldn't help but to laugh at the conservative motions Korra was taking. "How was your nap?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Korra said with drowsiness still in her eyes. In actuality she was lying. It was the most wonderful sleep she had gotten in two weeks. She was so use to her sleep being plagued by battles with Amon, Unalaq, and especially Zaheer. However the small cat nap Korra had taken was free of all those terrible battles. Korra wasn't even sure what her mind had thought of the whole time she was asleep, but she was not protesting. She had been so tired over these past two weeks from only ever getting restless sleep when she no longer could stand the exhaustion. Korra only hoped that this development will only stay. "So are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Asami knew this question would arise when Korra woke up. Asami smiled as she said, "That's still a surprise. I think you'll enjoy it though...It's going to be nice and private." Asami thought over what she just said. _Oh great Asami, that didn't sound creepy at all. 'It'll be nice and private'-Spirits I am an idiot some times. _Asami berated herself in her mind for what she said. She had no idea why that came out like that. Korra didn't seem to take any regard in what Asami said or how she said it. _Thank the Spirits. Korra's innocence is a real blessing some times when I say stupid things. If that was Bolin or Mako, I would never hear the end of that remark. _Asami was stilling trying to figure out why she was being so weird recently when her thoughts were interrupted by a large rumble.

"Heh- Sorry. I guess my stomach is catching up to its neglect as well." Korra said. Asami just laughed.

"Well we are going to be coming into a small village in a couple of minutes. What do you want to look for?"

"Can we please get something with **substance**?" Korra's face showed how tired she was of the vegetarian diet of the airbenders. The food was never bad, but Korra was a Water Tribe girl, she needed meat. Asami just laughed again. "Stop laughing at me! You haven't been subject to a leaf and berry diet for two weeks straight!"

"Well there is a large lake near this village, there must be some good fish places here."

"Yes please!" Korra salivated at just the thought. _I hope they have some Se Tu. Oh!..or maybe some Mahiyat Carp! _"I need some fish Asami! Please, please, please?"

Asami had never really seen Korra so hyper before. It was almost like the girl had been kept in a whole for three years and hadn't had any meat since her capture. "Alright, alright. We'll find a fish restaurant." Korra's whole face lit up. Asami was so glad, Korra had come out of the little stump she had been in for the past two weeks. _I am so happy to have my friend back now. _Asami just smiled as they pulled into the village.

The village was very small, only having about 60 full time residents. Every person turned to stare at the beautiful satomobile that was coming through their village. It was not common for the village to get wealthy patrons coming through their hometown. It astonished so many when it pulled up and stopped along what they considered the village center. They were even more astonished by the occupants that came out. Asami was the first to come out of the satomobile. She grabbed the wheelchair out of where she stored it in her satomobile. With one fold Asami unfolded the wheelchair and sat it next to her satomobile. The door was passenger door was opened and Asami helped Korra out of the car and into her wheelchair. Korra was sadly reminded of her lack of mobility as she sat in the wheelchair, but Asami put her hand on Korra shoulder. Korra immediately perked back up thanks to her friend. The two of them went into the restaurant just off the town center named "Up the River."

"Well this looks promising." Asami said as she wheeled Korra into the little restaurant. It was a quint store with typical fish décor along the walls and ceiling. They both looked around when a voice broke their observing.

"Welcome! Welcome! May I take you to your seats-err I mean…" The little old man began strong in his welcome speech, but trailed off as he tried to rethink his words at the expense of Korra's wheelchair. Blushing the man turned away quickly and said, "Please follow me." Korra was again was brought back to sadness as she got the typical treatment she had normally received these past two weeks. Asami pulled away the chair at the table and rolled Korra up and took her place across from her. Asami was about to try and comfort her friend again when the old man interrupted again. "May I get you two something to drink?"

"I'll take a tea, please." Asami spoke first.

"Water," is all Korra got out to the man. Korra's expression continued to sink lower and lower back into her earlier expression in the day. It was breaking Asami's heart to see her friend get this way again. The waiter walked away and Asami took this opportunity to help Korra.

"Korra, don't take that stuff to heart. This is only temporary and you deserve the rest your body is getting. You are still Korra, the most badass and bravest person I know." Asami felt something tug at her heart as she said that last sentence. Not in the sense that it was untrue; just that it wasn't all that Asami wished to say. However it was all Korra needed to hear.

Korra smiled back at Asami. "Thank you. I really don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"Well for one, you wouldn't be here." Asami laughed out. _What the hell is going on with me today? _Asami could still not figure out the odd feeling stuck back in her subconscious.

The two continued to joke around and talk until the food they ordered came. As they ate there was little conversation, as Korra was busy devouring her large Mahiyat Carp she had ordered. When they finished, Asami paid for their meal. Once they were sorted out and comfortably back in the car, Korra spoke up again. "So if you won't tell me where we are going, will you please at least tell me how long til we get there?"

"It'll be only about 30 minutes. Now please sit back, I'll fix your chair." Asami reached across Korra's thighs and pulled the seat lever. Korra sat up in the chair now being level with Asami once again. Asami and Korra exchanged a large smile before Asami pulled out of the little village.

The 30 minute drive passed by in mostly silence. The only time they talked was to admire the beauty of the landscape and animals around the large lake they were driving next. Eventually Asami pulled off the crudely paved road and went down a windy gravel road. The road was not as rough as Korra thought it was about to be. It seemed like no one had driven on this road in quite a few years. _Where the hell are we headed? _Korra thought as they bound down the road. Korra could see nothing past the curves and groves of trees on both side of the road. Just then everything opened up and the road got a lot less bumpy. _W-we're on a bridge in the lake? What the actual hell? _Just as Korra said that she saw their destination. Before them was a large cabin on a small island in an inlet of the lake. Korra stared in awe of the massive and majestic cabin.

Asami broke the silence first. "Surprise! We're here. What do you think?"

"W-wh-what do I think? Asami just—wow. I mean it, wow." It was not very easy to stump Korra when something excited her. Asami laughed and Korra soon joined in. The cabin was amazing. It was a two-story cabin made of beautiful logs. Every part of the landscape was wild, yet at the same time beautiful. There was a dock with a boathouse, a small two-car garage, and a shed that surrounded the massive cabin. Asami pulled up to the garage and got out. She got Korra out and into her wheelchair before pulling the satomobile into the garage.

"Well do you want to go into my little oasis?" Korra just nodded. Luckily there was paved paths connecting all the building, so it was easy to get Korra up to the door. Asami reached into a little patch of garden next to the door and pulled out a discolored rock. "We left before I was able to get the actual keys to this place. Luckily I keep some stashed away." Asami opened the door. Korra was rolled in and again was put into awe of the cabin. It was all decorated in a modern style, yet still had quant country touches that still reminded you where you were. "So ummm….the really nice bedrooms are upstairs, but there is two bedrooms down here. We can stay in them."

Korra barely caught what Asami said. "What do you mean 'we'?" Asami was confused at first. She didn't think she said it like they would be staying together. "Asami you go stay up in one of the master suites you probably have upstairs. I'll be fine down here by myself."

Asami understood what she meant now. She released a sigh anxiety she didn't know she was holding. "Korra I want to be close in case you need anything. So I'm staying in the room next to yours."

Korra laughed. "Jeez you sound like Pema. You might as well just stay in the same room as me." Korra obviously said it as a joke, however after she said it both women felt a tug at their hearts. Neither said anything about it and only exchanged an awkward laugh.

Asami tried to get away as she felt her face begin to get red. "Um…Let me go get you some different clothes." They were both still in formal attire because of the ceremony earlier in the day, but this was mostly a move to let Asami think. _What the hell is going on! Do I, do I have a thing—No! Now shut up! It's just been a long and emotional day for both of us! _Asami was scared now. She didn't know why she was having these thoughts or feeling and it was scaring her. She didn't even know why it scared her. Asami felt like a hot mess. She walked into the biggest bedroom upstairs, which was hers. She immediately threw herself on the bed. _Spirits please. I am just so exhausted…. _Asami thought about just falling asleep then, but knew she couldn't. After all Korra was waiting for her downstairs with clothes and it was only a bit after mid-day.

Eventually Asami got up and walked over to the massive walk-in closet. She quickly found a pair of sweat pants, a big baggy shirt, and a pair of underwear. She didn't think any of her bras would fit Korra, as Asami was a bit bustier than Korra. _I always feel best in clothes like this, I hope Korra will too. _She grabbed the clothes and began walking down to Korra.

Meanwhile from Korra

"Um…Let me go get you some different clothes." Asami said and quickly darted away. Korra sat there in her wheelchair as she watched Asami dart up the stairs. She looked around, but was confined to her location. She tried slightly to roll her chair at the very least to the den about 15 feet away. Except her arms were immediately filled with pain at the force of moving the chair. The wheelchair was still very crude compared to even the advanced satomobiles. It was extremely hard to move while being in the chair. Korra gave up soon and just began to think. At first she briefly thought of her injuries, but her mind almost immediately concluded on Asami. _Why did I have to say that? Now she is all weirded out by me… Can't I ever think before I speak? _Korra berated herself—much like Asami had done to herself earlier without her knowledge—in her mind. _But did you see the way she moved up those stairs? _Korra immediately blushed at the images of Asami and all her curves quickly running up the stairs. _What should I be ashamed of? Asami is the most beautiful person I have ever met and that's obvious. Isn't it normal for girls to admire other girl's beauty? Yeah it's perfectly. _Korra smiled at her reasoning. She always thought Asami to be absolutely gorgeous, but at first she was jealous over it. However now that things with Mako were behind both of them, she saw it as a benefit having the most beautiful woman as your best friend. _I wonder what Asami thinks of me? _Korra found herself thinking. Just as the thought passed through her mind, Asami popped around the corner up the stairs. Korra saw Asami up on the walkway carrying a set of clothes that she guessed were for her. Korra smiled up to Asami as she walked down the stairs. Asami returned the smile without even thinking. Today was the first day Asami had seen Korra smile in quite a while and it warmed Asami to know that it was she who caused those smiles from Korra.

"Well these are for you." Asami said handing Korra the stack of clothes. Korra examined the clothes handed to her. The pair of black sweat pants were just the right size she guessed from looking at them. Korra blushed slightly at the underwear she picked up and put them almost immediately back down, but knew they were the right size. However the grey shirt seemed quite a bit larger than what Korra would normally where.

"Asami this shirt is way too big for me." She said handing it back to Asami.

"It's supposed to be big. It's just a baggy shirt. I thought you might like that." Asami said pushing it back into Korra's lap.

Korra looked back up kind of confused. Water Tribe garb normally wasn't baggy because that would allow air to come through, and that would be extremely dangerous in the Southern Water Tribe. "Oh okay. Well if you say it's comfortable I'll try it out. Do you think I could wash off before I change?"

"Absolutely! You could take a warm soaking bath if you wanted to. We have a very good hot water heater here. Here I'll take you to the bathroom down here." Asami took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed Korra down a hallway off the entryway. "First this will be your room." Asami said as she opened the door. The bedroom was much bigger than the one she had at Air Temple Island. In the center of the room was a large queen-sized bed.

"Wow. This'll be great. Thank you for bringing me here."

"It's no problem at all." Asami closed the door and took Korra to the bathroom. There was a large soaking tub against the far wall with an assortment of bath supplies on the shelf next to it. "Well here it is. If you want bubbles or incenses, here they are." Asami said as she pulled three bottles off the shelf and put them on the edge of the tub. Asami was about to walk out of the bathroom when Korra caught her arm.

"Asami I'm going to need help getting into the tub." Asami's face immediately turned as red as a fire ferret's coat. Korra noticed immediately and turned away quickly, hiding her own blush. "I meant right now. I can get undressed while I am in the tub after you leave."

Asami understood now. She giggled lightly at her own and Korra's embarrassment. "I can do that." Asami helped Korra out of her wheelchair and into the tub with little difficulty. Korra was now sitting fully clothed in the tub.

"Also Asami do you have any wrapping cause I don't have an extra bra…" Asami quickly walked over to a cabinet and pulled the typical kind of cloth wrapping she used. "Thank you." Asami smiled at Korra and left the bathroom without a single word.

Once she was behind a closed door, Asami yelled back to Korra. "I'm going to get a shower. I'll tell you when I'm done—from this side of the door—and then you can yell for me whenever you are ready to get back out." Korra yelled back an okay before Asami walked upstairs.

_Well that was sort of embarrassing. _Asami laughed to herself. _Now to get my clothes and get a shower. _Asami went back to her master suite and to the closet she got Korra's clothes out of earlier. Asami got herself a pair of sweat pants, a pair of underwear, and a baggy shirt much like what she gave to Korra; however this time she grabbed one of her own bras to wear.

Asami walked into the on-suite that was attached to her bedroom. She turned on the rain shower in her on-suite to warm up the water. She stood in the mirror for a minute inspecting what she wore today. She had worn a black pants suit to Jinora's tattooing ceremony earlier in the day. She knew it wasn't the most flattering formalwear she could have worn, but that was never her mission today. She threw off her outfit to nothing but bare skin, and stepped into the shower. The warm water felt so good on her body and every muscle in her body immediately relaxed. Asami sighed, _oh how I need this. _Asami stood for a few minutes just letting everything unwind as the water cascaded down her body. Not long though she felt an ache in her womanhood. _It has been a while since I had a bit of me time. _Asami was not afraid to admit to herself that she enjoyed to occasionally masturbate. She always saw it as the ultimate stress reliever, even if she never did much to herself. _But I can't. I need to hurry so I don't keep Korra waiting… _Asami continued to wash off, but allowed her hands to explore slightly on her own body. The hot water combined with her exploring hand cause Asami to moan slightly. However Asami never committed to some 'me time' at that moment. Asami stepped out and dried herself off with a towel. She sighed, _I can't wait to get some sleep tonight. _Asami was wrapped up in her towel when she caught her reflection in the mirror. She had obviously seen it many times before, but she felt like something was off about herself. She quickly passed it off as exhaustion and put on her warm clothing she had set aside.

Once she was finished dressing, she quickly combed her hair. "Alright time to go tell Korra, that I'm ready whenever she is to get her out." She said to herself in the mirror. Asami walked out of her room and started for the door for the bathroom Korra was in.

Meanwhile, Korra

"…then you can yell for me whenever you are ready to get back out." Asami yelled from the other side of the door.

"Okay." Korra responded. She waited to hear the footsteps walk away from the door. Once she no longer could hear Asami's footsteps, Korra stripped down to nothing. She had gotten good at taking clothes off from a sitting position the last couple of days so this was no different. She was glad to see the faucet controls where up near her for accessibility. Korra turned on the warm water. At first Korra jumped at the cold water that poured out of the faucet upon her feet, but soon the water warmed to a nice temperature. _You know, I might as well take a bubble bath. I haven't done so in years. _Korra poured in a liberal amount of the bubble soap. She giggled at the large amount of bubbles that began to form. _I probably added too much, but oh well. _Korra let the water reach her neck when she turned off the faucet. The bubbles would have easily consumed her if she hadn't blown them away and quelled them with her hands full of water. _Alright I definitely added way too much. _Korra just laid her head back and just let her mind wander. She had made an effort in the past two weeks to avoid allowing that, but right now she was not afraid. She thought about her friends Mako and Bolin and all the stupid things the two brothers did that always ended up with them in a wrestling match. She thought of the Tenzin, Pema, and the Airbender kids. She was so proud of Jinora for getting her tattoos. She laughed aloud as she thought of how much Meelo had probably objected to their father's decision to allow Jinora to get the Airbending mastery tattoos. However most of all her thoughts drifted to Asami. She thought back to all the times Asami had laughed at her today. She loved to hear Asami laugh, she thought to herself. _She really is the best friend I have ever had. _Korra let her eyelids close as she relaxed into her thoughts and the warm, bubbly water.

It was some time later when Korra heard a knock at the door. Asami spoke from the other side, "Korra I'm done with my shower, so whenever you are dressed and ready to get out just yell for me, okay?"

"Alright." Korra yelled back as she continued to relax in the tub.

"Are you ready now?"

"No. I'm just going to soak in the tub for a bit."

"Alright. Well I'll just be out in the living room when you are ready." Asami walked away from the door and sat on the large sofa across from the ornate fireplace in the living room. _Well she sounded like she wasn't going to get out for a little while. So I guess I'll just find something to do… _Asami looked around and noticed the bookshelf in the corner of the room. She got up and went to the bookshelf. _Well these are mostly filler books…None of them look that interesting. _Asami eventually settled on reading a book about the founders of Ba Sing Se. The book was fairly boring, but it was something to occupy Asami's time

Meanwhile Korra still just sat in the tub with her thoughts. The water was beginning to cool down to room temperature after a few minutes. _I wish I could use my firebending to warm up this water…Eh, it's still relaxing. _Korra never wanted this moment to end. For once in the last two weeks she felt relaxed, she felt at peace.

Korra had no idea how long she had been in tub when she heard another knock at the door. "Korra?" Asami said softly from the other side of the door. In reality it had been nearly an hour and a half since Asami first checked on Korra. Asami was worried something was wrong, so she decided to crack open the door and peek in. Korra heard the door, but pretended to be asleep—she still did not want to acknowledge that she would eventually have to get out. Asami looked in and saw Korra laying back against the tub. _Good, she just fell asleep. Nothing to worry about. _Asami tried to pull her head back through the door, but before she could she unconsciously started to look over what she could see of Korra's body. The bubbles had mostly subsided over the hour and Asami had a clear view of Korra's muscular neck and shoulders. As she continued to look she saw the rise in Korra's chest that was the beginning to Korra's breast. Asami went flush red at see the beginning to Korra's breast. She made an audible squeak as she quickly pulled her head out of the doorway and shut the door. _I was just perving on Korra! What the hell is wrong with me?! I know we are both women, but still that doesn't give the right to begin to look at Korra's boobs! _Asami was in a fluster.

Korra had heard the audible squeak from Asami and immediately knew she shouldn't have just pretended to be asleep. Korra's eyes flew open as she covered herself up with her arms. Asami had already shut the door though. "Umm….Asami? I'll be ready in a minute." Korra began to drain the tub and reached for the towel Asami got for her.

Asami had no idea whether to respond or not. She finally settled with saying an okay to Korra. _She knows….she knows I was peeking in there…She knows I saw. _In just a short couple of minutes Korra had dressed herself in the tub and told Asami she was ready. Asami helped her out and into the wheelchair without a word. Asami thought Korra was mad at her, while Korra had thought her friend was upset with her. Asami took Korra to the living room and sat in a large chair across from her.

Neither said a thing for quite a few minutes. Asami was the first to speak up. "I-I-I'm just so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I was just worried about you, and wanted to know if you were okay. I wasn't meaning to be perving on you, I promise…Please don't be mad at me. It wasn't on purpose." Asami said her apology and reasoning for what she did at 90 miles an hour. Korra was at first confused by the large jumble of words said to her. However after a moment every word sunk in.

"Asami it's okay. You were just checking up on me, there is no need to apologize. By the way I could never be mad at you. Now how about we get something to eat, I'm starving."

Asami gave a slight laugh with her head still down. "Thank you…I promise it won't ever happen again."

"Hey now, don't worry about it. We are both girls. We know what the other girl's parts look like."

Asami's face got slightly red when Korra said that. It was true, but there was part of Asami that wanted to see all of Korra. She disregarded all of her thoughts as she felt that it might not be the best time to admit that. "So about food…how does some soup sound?"

Korra smiled. "Sounds great!" Asami got up and pushed Korra to the kitchen. The two talked about the day while Asami fixed the soup. They both avoided the fact of how weird both of them were acting to each other at times. Asami got the soup ready in no time. The two sat at the dining room table to eat. They were again silent as they ate. As they finished Asami took the two bowls they used over to the sink.

"Hey Asami." Korra called over to the young beauty in the kitchen. "Do you have a phone here? We should probably tell Tenzin and Chief Beifong we are at least okay."

Asami smiled. "Yep, but it's upstairs. I'll go up and call them in just a minute. Anything you want me to tell them for you?"

"Nope. Just don't tell them where we are. You know they come by and try to force us back."

"I would never dream of telling them where we are. As much as you want a break, I want one too." They laughed. "Hey, how long are we going to stay out here?" It was something in the back of both of their minds that they would eventually have to leave, but neither wanted to think about.

Korra hesitated before saying, "How does three days sound?" Korra knew it was technically up to Asami, as it was her cabin and her car they were using.

"Alright I'll tell them we'll head back late the third day." Korra just nodded as Asami walked back into the dining room. "You want to play some games once I'm done calling?"

Korra smiled back to Asami. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"Alright I'll be right back." Asami headed up the stairs and to the office with the phone. She knew the Air Temple Island extension by heart now, ever since helping take care of Korra. She dialed and waited. It only took two rings before a deep voice to pick up.

"Hello, Air Temple Island." It was Tenzin, and Asami immediately knew it. He sounded very worried though. She guessed it was from her and Korra's disappearance.

"Hello, Tenzin, this is Asami Sato."

"Asami! Thank the Spirits you are alright. Is Korra with you? Are you both alright?" Tenzin began is barrage of questions.

"Tenzin please calm down. We are alright. We are on one of my properties. Korra isn't **right** here, but she is downstairs."

"I was so worried for you both. We were searching everywhere for you two. We checked your mansion, your factories, your office building, the hospital, and Mako and Bolin's apartment. I just recently got back. Where are you two?"

"Korra and I needed a break to recharge away from the city. We are out on one of my properties, but I can't tell you which one. Don't worry, we are coming back; just not until three days from now."

"But Asami! Korra needs constant watch and help. Plus she needs medicine to dim the pain she has."

"Tenzin, I have been the one caring for Korra this whole time, she is going to be fine. We picked up Korra's medicine before we left town. We've thought of everything."

Tenzin sighed. He knew he was in a losing argument. Asami Sato really had thought of everything Korra needed. "Alright…but you two stay safe. And call me every night about Korra's condition. She's never been without a day of waterbending healing."

"I can do that, I'll keep you updated. Now, goodbye Tenzin."

"Goodbye Asami. Stay safe, both of you." Asami hung up the receiver. She stood at the desk with the phone on it. She could see the sunset out the window. She stood there for a second watching the sunset before walking downstairs to join Korra.

"How did that go?" Korra asked.

"Pretty good, actually. So what do you want to play?"

"Well for one I don't know what you have to play." Asami laughed and went to a large cabinet. Asami found the large box she was looking for. She put the large box on the table and opened it up. Asami pulled out many components to numerous games. Korra just laughed. "I see a Liar's Dice set, how about that?"

"There is only two of us though. We can't play that."

"We could do it with two random cups." Asami looked at her confused. "We shuffle up two addition cups, but neither of us see it. That way there is a lot more dice in play with even more confusion."

"Alright we can do that." They set up the game and began playing. Throughout the night they played a bunch of different games and laughed until they nearly cried. It was probably close to midnight when they decided to stop playing.

"Alright Korra," Asami yawned, "I think it's time to go to bed."

Korra yawned next. "Yeah. It's probably about that time." Asami got up and grabbed Korra's wheelchair. She took Korra to the bedroom that was to be hers. Asami helped Korra get into the queen-sized bed. "Thank you for the wonderful day." Korra said to Asami with a smile.

"We'll have an even better one tomorrow. I'm going to be in the bedroom right next to this one. If you need anything just yell." Korra nodded. Both girls were in their respective rooms now. Both were smiling ear to ear thinking about the wonderful day today. Asami still felt really bad about the bathroom incident earlier. _I still don't know why I did that. I just need some sleep. _With that thought Asami slipped into her bed and tried to go to sleep.

To be Continued…

Thank you to everyone who is following and favorite the story so far! Thank you all so much!

-KingKomodoC7


	4. A Comfortless Night

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 3: A Comfortless Night

_**In Korra's dream**_

Korra walked through grassy fields with little dancing spirits in every direction. Korra laughed as she saw two little spirits trip over each other, falling to the ground. She walked over and helped the little spirits up. They both looked up and smiled at Korra before beginning to dance with each other again. _Everyone is so happy, _Korra thought to herself. Korra herself felt the overwhelming warmth of happiness that seemed to be enveloping this area. _Is this the Spirit World? I haven't been able to enter the Spirit World for two weeks, but this place doesn't feel the same as I remember the Spirit World. _Korra's mood never dampened as she thought, as if her mind was keeping the reason why she couldn't at bay. Though she knew she was right, this was not the Spirit World itself, but her own little slice of the Spirit World; her dream world. Though Korra's mind never processed far enough for that conclusion. She was too entranced by the lights that lit up the sky. She finally realized that there was no sun out and that it was actually night. _These lights are…magnificent. I can see everything like it's daytime. _Again Korra's mind did not have time to fully process these lights either as something else caught her eye.

Korra saw the faint outline of a person off in the distance. The person was outstretched and waving to Korra. Korra waved back and started running towards the person. Korra never even had to think about running, it just happened. Korra reached her destination in only a couple of striding. She now was standing in front of the person who was waving at her—never thinking how she made the distance so quickly.

"Hello Korra! It is so nice to see you after so long." Before Korra stood a large, studious-looking man. Korra examined the strange man. He seemed very familiar to her, but she could not figure out from where. Past that she concluded the man was Water Tribe ethnicity from his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Korra finally decided to ask the man.

"Korra, I am hurt that you don't remember me. However right now who I am is not important." The man gestured for Korra to sit at the table next to the two. Korra sat as the man poured the two a strong smelling tea. The man was first to take a sip. "Ummm…yes. Pearltear Tea, my favorite. Why don't you try it Korra?"

Korra hesitantly drank a bit of tea. She swallowed hard trying to get the foul tea down. Tears were forming behind her eyes from the odor and taste. "…Thank you…" Korra wasn't truly sure what to say about the tea.

The man laughed. "Finally! Someone else who likes my rare tea! Though I am not here just so you can try my tea. No I have a warning." The lights in the sky suddenly dimmed and darkness consumed everything around the table. "Watch for those who you care about most!"

_**In Asami's dream **_

Asami's eyes opened and everything she feared was right there before her. She stood there as she saw Mako and Bolin tied up against the wall. Both men were bound to the wall and gagged. However their eyes were bare to the world. She looked at both of them and they stared back with the most crippling fear she had ever seen.

"Why hello there Miss Sato." Asami was startled by the voice behind her, though she could not pull her eyes from the eyes of Mako and Bolin. Slowly the person who the voice belonged to walked around her and Asami could see the man from her peripherals. The man was Zaheer. Asami found that she could not move or even respond to Zaheer. "Your friends here are in danger, are you not going to try to save them?" Asami tried to move again with every ounce of will she could muster. Her muscles didn't budge an inch. "Oh well, maybe you can use your bending to save them." Just then she noticed Mako was now against a defined wall with a pool of water in front of him. Whilst Bolin was on the ground with a large cluster of rocks above him. All of a sudden Mako's shoes and bottom of his pant legs caught fire. "Miss Sato why don't you bend that water to put out the fire. Your friend looks like he needs your help." The fire began moving up Mako's pants, and Mako himself was yelling muffled screams of pain out. Asami now found she could move and immediately ran to the pool. She quickly tried to cup out as much water as she could and try to put out the fire. However the water would quickly evaporate before she could even get it to Mako. It didn't take long for the flames to fully engulf Mako. The muffled screams stopped and his body slumped as it still hung there. Asami fell to her knees and cried. _Mako, no! Mako, I tried-I tried! I couldn't save you…_

"What a shame…Well too bad you couldn't water bend and save him. Maybe you can earth bend though." Just then Asami heard rocks begin to fall. She looked up and saw the cluster or rocks above Bolin give way. The rocks were not big enough to permanently hurt Bolin, but water began to emerge from the holes the rocks were coming from. Bolin was soon being drowned by a torrential downpour of water onto his face. "Miss Sato, all you have to do is earth bend the hole closed and your friend will be alright." Asami rushed to where the water was coming from as she tried to block the water with her body. However the water was still pouring down on Bolin. It was like she had no solid form to block the water. Bolin struggled to breathe for a few minutes before his body, too, went limp. Asami began crying even harder. "Miss Sato, you aren't being a very good friend. You are zero out of two for helping your friends. It seems like you don't want to save their lives." Asami was still now, almost like she herself was dead inside. Tears still streamed down her face. Zaheer spoke up once more. "I guess you have only one more chance."

Asami looked up as she heard Zaheer's remark. _No! Please, no! Not Korra! _Almost as if he could hear her thoughts. He laughed as he said, "Yes Korra! Use any of your bending to try to save Korra!" Asami saw Korra with titanium shackles on her wrist and ankles. She had the same fearful stare Mako and Bolin had had, but this time Korra was not gagged.

"Asami-Asami! I need you please! P-Please help!" Korra yelled for her. Just then Ming-Hua and Ghazan appeared next to Korra. Both began to lash out viciously at Korra. Korra grunted and winced from every strike. "P-ple-please Asami, I need you!" Korra yelled out again.

Asami ran up to Ghazan and swung at him. He effortlessly dodged every single one of Asami's attacks. She finally grabbed his wrists. She thought she at least helped slightly for the time being, but Ming-Hua began strengthening every strike she took at Korra. Asami looked back and Ghazan was no longer in her grip. He began assaulting Korra with earth again. Asami tried to run up and shield Korra with her own body. _If I can't stop them, I'll at least shield Korra! _Just as she got a few steps from Korra, Zaheer pulled her back with air bending.

"Come on Miss Sato. Only bending, you know the rules." Asami ran back to Korra once again. The results where the same. "Oh wait. That's right!" Zaheer acted like he just remember a joke and began laughing manically. "You can't bend!" Asami stood there crying as she stared at Korra. "It's inevitable, Miss Sato; when your friends need you the most, you won't be able to save them! You are useless! The only reason any one gives you the light of day is because of how beautiful and rich you are! That can't save your friends though!"

Asami was listening even though she didn't want to. _H-he's right…I am useless to them. I can protect myself, but I can't protect my friends at all… _She still heard the grunts of pain from Korra. She looked up. "Korra-Korra!" She yelled, "I am sorry! I am so, so sorry…" Her voice trailed off as she said her apology until she wasn't actually talking. _Mako. Bolin. Korra. Korra, please. Korra, I'm sorry._

Asami finally jolted awake. She was in a cold sweat. Her clothes and sheets were completely soaked from her own sweat. She threw off the uncomfortable sheets and went to the half bath attached to the room she was in. She threw cold water from the sink into her face. She was careful to not look into the mirror as she walked back to the bed. She realized that she was physically shaking. _Korra I'm so sorry. _She began to cry into her knees as she curled up on the bed.

Korra woke up slightly concerned with what the man in her dream said. She slowly sat herself up as her heartbeat settled. _It was just a bad dream. You've had them before, a lot recently. _She was right when she thought she had them quite a lot recently, however this one was different than her recent bad dreams. Usually her dreams were of past fights that almost cost Korra her life. This time though it was almost as if the dream was a warning. A warning she took to heart as it concerned the people she cared about. As Korra's heartbeat settled she began to hear something else. _What is that? It almost sounds like someone crying. _She listened closer until she could definitely tell what it was. It was someone crying. Someone was crying on the other side of the wall and Korra knew who it was. "Asami…" Korra spoke very quietly. She wasn't really sure if Asami heard her and she wasn't sure if she wanted her to. Korra was afraid for her friend, especially since her dream. "Asami." She said a little louder. Korra heard no interruption from the crying. She wasn't even sure what to do. Did her friend need comforting—did she want comforting? Korra wasn't sure, but she at least needed to make sure Asami was alright. "Asami!" Korra said loudly.

Asami heard her name this time. She stopped her incessant crying as best she could. _Shit, I woke up Korra. She doesn't need this. _Asami stood up and tried to wipe the tears from her face but they were still lightly flowing down her cheeks despite her best efforts. She walked quickly from her room to Korra's. "I-I'm sorry if I woke you." She said as she opened the door. "Do you need anything?" Asami said, with her head down.

"Asami…Look at me, please." Asami slowly lifted her head, but kept her eyes averted from Korra. Korra saw the lines of tears that had gone down Asami's face even in the dark. "Asami are-are you alright?"

Asami looked back down before speaking. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be fine…" She began to walk out the door and close it behind her as she said, "I'm sorry I woke you. I'll make sure—"

Korra quickly interrupted. "Don't go, please. Please. Come over here." Korra said as she patted the spot on the bed next to her. She knew she wasn't exactly the best at comforting people. But she knew Asami needed someone right now, and she was sure as hell going to try and help her.

Asami slowly walked back in and sat at the edge of the bed. She stayed with her back to Korra. The more she was around Korra right now, the more her dream came back to her. _Korra, I'm so sorry. _She thought as she began balling again into her hands. Korra was slightly thrown off by Asami's sudden crying. She quickly shuffled her way over to Asami on the bed. Korra lightly put her arms around Asami. Korra squeezed Asami as hard as her arms would allow her. Asami felt the increased pressure from Korra's arms. Between sobs she asked, "Korra? W-What are you doing?"

"I'm squeezing the bad thoughts out." Asami was very confused by this. "It's something my dad would always do when I woke from a nightmare. He would put me in a bear hug and say he was 'squeezing all the bad thoughts out.' I thought it might help you." In fact it was the only thing Korra could think to do at the time.

Asami smiled, tears still falling from her face. "Thank you Korra." They stayed this way for a couple of minutes until Asami stopped crying. Korra let go of Asami and sat back up. Asami turned to face her friend now. Asami now took Korra into an embrace. "Thank you Korra, I needed that. I really did."

"Hey, anytime." Korra responded into Asami's hair. She was returning the embrace and was soaking in the scent of Asami's hair. Despite everything that was happening, she couldn't help but think of how good Asami smelled. This embrace only lasted a couple of moments. As they retracted Korra took Asami's hand. "Now it's time for you to tell me what was bothering you."

Asami looked away. "Not right now. I'll tell you later, but not right now.

Korra didn't completely like the answer, but didn't want to push Asami. "Alright. But you have to stay in this room the rest of the night now. So I can keep my eyes on you."

Asami smiled at her friend. "Fine." Korra shuffled over to the other edge of the bed. Asami hesitantly slid under the cover. She and Korra laid down on the pillows. Asami looked over at Korra and the sight of Korra in the tub from earlier resurfaced in her head. _Not now, please! _She could feel a slight discomfort between her thighs. _No, no, no! What is wrong with my head?_ Asami flipped herself over to face the wall. _Just go back to sleep. Hopefully this time will be better._

Korra saw Asami flip over and frowned. _I guess she is uncomfortable sleeping next to me… I'm sorry Asami. _Korra thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

To be Continued…..

This one is a bit shorter, but I still like it. Well I know what is coming so I like it better than what some people might. XD

Also thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Polar-bear dog stuffed animals for all! (I have not forgotten about it, I promise)

-KingKomodoC7


	5. The Day of Realization

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 4: The Day of Realization

Asami woke up about four hours after falling asleep in Korra's bed. Asami woke up still facing the wall. She began her normal wake up routine by laying on her back and stretching out her long figure. As she began to roll on to her back she hit something with her back. She rolled herself out of bed since the other way was block. She at first just thought she hit Korra's hand, but as she stood up and looked she noticed that it was Korra herself she almost rolled onto. She was astonished that Korra had apparently rolled over to be that close to her. _Di-did she mean to do that? Or did she just accidentally roll over to me? _Asami was confused, but still glad she hadn't woken up her friend. _Damn. I could probably pick her up right now and she wouldn't wake up. Typical Korra. _Asami found herself laughing at her thoughts.

Asami walked quietly out of the room to the den. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was only about six in the morning. _I should probably try to get more sleep, but I don't want to. _In truth she wanted to sleep—she was exhausted—but she was afraid of dreaming. She began to try to remember if she had a dream the second time she fell asleep. As she thought about it she began making herself some hot tea. _I don't remember having a dream the second time I fell asleep. I don't think I can take another dream like earlier. _Images of the dream began to flash in her head. She saw the limp bodies of Mako and Bolin. _Mako, Bolin, I'm so sorry. _She clenched her eyes as she felt tears begin to swell. She started to see Korra getting beat to death, but then her mind began to change the image. Images of Korra from when Asami first met Korra, images filled with jealousy after her and Mako's falling out, and finally images of Korra lying in the chair of her satomobile. She began to lose the images of the dream within the thoughts of Korra. For the first time since this started happening, Asami did not shoo away these thoughts. Instead she took some time and thought about them. Asami sat in a large chair in the den with her hot cup of tea. She took sips of the tea as she thought of all the fun times she and Korra had. She smiled to herself when she remembered her failed attempt at teaching Korra to drive. _That girl cannot drive if her life depended on it. Spirits help me, if I try to teach her again. _Thoughts from the past day now surfaced to Asami's mind. _Why am I flustered around her at times now? I don't have feelings for Korra….Do I? _Asami began to think heard about this.

"Asammmiiii!" Asami finally heard her friend. She put her tea down and walked to Korra's room. She opened the door to see an irritated Korra sitting on the large bed. "Finally! I'm starting to think you like me screaming your name." Asami blushed at what Korra said. It wasn't that Asami was that dirty minded, but combined with her thoughts from earlier, the underlying sexual thought was not lost on her. Korra noticed Asami's blush and realized what she said. "Oh, come on! You know I didn't mean that! Now shut up and help me out of this bed. I need to go to the bathroom." Asami was kind of ashamed of herself, but couldn't help laughing. She helped Korra into her wheelchair and then into the bathroom. After Korra was finished, Asami collected Korra from the bathroom and took her to the den.

"Do you want some tea Korra?"

"Sure, I'll take some." Asami got her a cup of tea and took it back to Korra. "Thank you. So Asami what are we going to do today?"

The two girls talked a while deciding what to do for the day. They finally decided to go to the village again to pick up some fresh food, and just browse the small shops there. The two headed out after washing up and changing. Both were now sporting the typical sort of stuff Asami would wear every day. Korra did not miss the chance to mock her friend for the large amount of red clothing she had, especially for not being a firebender. The two laughed, but the not being a bender portion of the joke stung Asami. The dream was still always in the back of Asami's mind. The two gathered fresh food from the market in the town. As time began to pass, they decided to eat at a small café off the side of the market. Once they finished they decided to go to the portion of the market where local artisans were trying to sell their gifts they made to anybody that passed.

Korra was looking around while Asami was pushing her around. She saw a little old lady who looked like she was selling some simple jewelry. "Hey Asami, can we check that stall out?" Korra asked as she pointed to the old lady's stall.

"Sure thing." Asami responded. As they approached the old lady perked up at the sight of two beautiful women approaching her stand.

"Hello there, young ladies. Please, please look at anything you wish. This is all been made by the precise hands of my wonderful husband. If you have any questions, please ask away." The old lady pitched to the women. Asami and Korra both said there thanks and began looking at the modest collection of jewelry before them.

Korra suddenly noticed a glittering emerald necklace. Korra's eyes sparkled as she saw the necklace and immediately thought of Asami's own emerald eyes. _I __**have**__ to get that for Asami. _Korra reached for her waist were she kept as small money pouch. She frowned as she realized she didn't have it. _Dammit! I never brought it with me. It's still at Air Temple Island. What do I do? I can't pass this up. Asami has been so good to me recently, I have to get her something. And this would be perfect! _Korra thought for a moment and finally came up with a plan. "Hey Asami, can I get some money? I'll pay you back when we get back to Republic City."

"Hm? Sure, what is it you want to buy?" Asami said trying to follow Korra's eyes to what she was looking at.

Korra quickly grabbed Asami's arms and turned her away. "You can't know. It's a gift for….someone."

Asami frowned. _She is getting jewelry for someone she likes back in Republic City, I bet… _Asami couldn't help feeling down, thinking Korra had someone she was interested in. _What was I thinking? She would never like me like that?... _Over the day Asami had finally come to realize she liked Korra, and in that way. However she didn't want to push away Korra since Korra was her best friend and these feelings were probably not mutual. _I know it would never happen, but I…. _Asami wasn't sure what to do. "Here then." Asami handed Korra her money purse. Asami had said that a little more forcefully than she wished, but she was upset.

"Thank you Asami!" Asami waved behind her as she walked away from the stand. Korra didn't notice Asami's attitude though. "Alright ma'am, can I see that emerald necklace there?"

"Of course, young lady." The woman pulled out the necklace from the casing and handed it to Korra. "That is gold and emerald from local mines about a mile and a half away. The emerald was hand cut by my husband as well." Korra examined the beautiful necklace. It was simple in its design, but the emerald was cut to perfectly shine in almost any light. The emerald was cast in a thin layer of gold that curved around the back of the stone. The gold was meticulously polished to shine brilliantly even though it was the back of the necklace. It was expert craftsmanship.

"I love it. It's perfect! I'll take it!" Korra exclaimed

The old woman laughed. "Well for you I can do 100 yuan. Just as long as it goes on that beautiful girlfriend of yours."

Korra's face went beat red. "A-A….Asami isn't my girlfriend. She's my best friend."

The old woman laughed again. "If you say so darling, but you two are very cute together." Korra felt like she was about to sweat through her clothes. She handed the women 100 yuan. "Thank you dearie. Here is your necklace." The women handed the Korra the necklace.

"D-Do you have a bag or something I can hide this in for now?" The old women rummaged in her stand until she pulled out a small swatch of cloth. "Th-Thank you so much."

"You're very welcome dear." The old woman winked at Korra. Korra was pretty sure her face could not get any darker at this point. She yelled over her shoulder for Asami trying to save herself from more embarrassment.

Asami was still upset when she headed back over to Korra. She didn't even look at Korra as she approached. Korra handed Asami back her money bag. Asami snatched it away and put it back on her belt. "So you done buying stuff for your mystery man?"

Korra was confused at the harsh tone of Asami's words. "Yeah," was all Korra said. The two went back to the satomobile in silence. Once they got there, Asami helped Korra in without saying a word. They began their trip back without a word. The ride was awkward with silence as Korra still had no idea why Asami was upset with her now. She didn't know what to say though. _Asami, what did I do? Please don't be mad at me. I can't take this. _Just as Korra said thought that, Asami turned down the gravel path to the cabin. Asami nearly floored it down the poorly paved road. Korra was being bounced around in the inside of the car as with every bump her legs would roughly smash against the floor. "Asami, please slow down. Please!"

Asami practically slammed on the brakes and went to glare at Korra, ready to burst, when she saw Korra rubbing her legs as they continued to ache. _Fucking dammit! Why did I do that?! Why do I let my emotions get the best of me? _Asami turned back to the road and began to continue on the road at a reasonable speed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay." They got to the cabin shortly after. Asami got Korra out and brought her in it. Korra began to get worried about Asami. Asami still said nothing to her and refused to look at Korra. _Maybe I should try cheering her up with the gift now? Or would that just make everything worse? _Korra was stumped on what to do as they sat in the den. She looked over to see Asami sitting with her head in her own lap in defeat. Korra finally decided to see what was wrong. "Asami? What is wrong?"

Asami still sat with her head against her knees. "It-It's just me! I-I can't do anything right! And you….and you…..I'm just so fucking stupid. I'm a loser, a stupid-fucking loser!" Asami screamed into her legs. Asami was still an emotional wreck ever since her dream last night, but now it was coming out once again. "I mean, I… Why do I even try? I know nothing could ever happen! I just need to accept that stupid fact!"

Korra was definitely concerned now. This was the first time she had seen Asami break down and start to freak out. "Asami, calm down please. What fact, what do you mean?"

Asami looked up at Korra for a second before putting her head back down into her legs. "It-It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter. Now tell me. Please." Asami said nothing as she began to softly cry. Korra wished she could wheel herself closer to Asami to help comfort her. "Asami, you are not stupid, you are the opposite. You are the most intelligent person I know. You are actually the greatest at a lot of things. You are the most intelligent, the most caring, the bravest, the most badass person I know." Asami was smiling into her knees now at Korra's words. "And most of all you are the most beautiful person I have **ever **met." Asami now lifted her head to look at Korra with the smile still on her face. Tears were still in Asami's eyes, but now they were tears of joy. "Now come here. I have something for you." Korra reached behind herself and pulled out the cloth she stashed on her belt. Asami was very confused and remained seated. "Get over here. This is for you."

Asami got up and walked to Korra. She took the cloth and unraveled it. Asami was speechless as she examined the beautiful emerald necklace. "It's beautiful."

Korra smiled, "That's the first thing I said too. I hope you like emerald. It made me think of your eyes." Korra was slightly blushing now.

"Korra, it's amazing…Thank you."

"Will you wear it? I know it doesn't really fit the colors you normally wear."

"I'll never take it off. It's too beautiful to not wear every day. Can you help me put it on?" Asami got on her knees with her back to Korra. Asami lifted her own hair off her neck as Korra put the necklace on Asami. Asami turned to Korra and brought the beauty into an embrace. The two hugged for a really long time. As Asami pulled away she gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. As she stood up she noticed the blush on Korra's cheek. _Oh shit! Did I just do that? _Asami felt all the blood rush to her head. She quickly thought of a way to get away for a moment. "Hold on, I have something for you." She quickly darted out the door and towards her satomobile. _I guess now is the time to give her my gift._

As Asami darted away, Korra lifted her hand to where Asami had given her a peck on the cheek. _She just gave me a kiss. Is that something girls normally do? I need to figure out what is really to expect with having a girl best friend. _She found herself smiling as she placed her hand against the spot where Asami kissed her. She still felt the warmth of Asami's lips against her cheek as they passed. It was only a brief contact, but the contact was now etched into Korra's memory. _Maybe this isn't normal? Maybe this is more than best friends?... I think I might like that. _Asami was now back with something hidden behind her back. "What do you have there?"

Asami had a massive grin on her face as she walked up to Korra. "Close your eyes." Korra did as she was told and Asami put the stuffed animal in her lap. Korra kept her eyes closed eyes as she reached up to feel the soft material. She was now really eager to find out what it was. "Go ahead and look now."

Korra opened her eyes as she saw a white polar-bear dog stuffed animal in her lap. Her eyes brightened as she looked at it. It looked just like Naga, her animal companion and oldest friend. "This looks just like Naga! Thank you so much Asami!" She picked it up and hugged it to herself tightly. "It's so soft too." Asami just looked at her friend with a big smile on her face.

They just stayed there a while just staring at each other. Korra couldn't pull her eyes from the beautiful emeralds that are Asami's eyes, and Asami couldn't pull her eyes from the dark sapphires that are Korra's eyes. Both just kept thinking to themselves of how beautiful the other girl was, while trying to build up courage to say something to the other. They both jumped when the clock in the den rang. Asami took a few steps towards the clock to check the time. "It's 3 o'clock," Asami exclaimed. Neither she nor Korra really knew what to say to one another. Korra yawned really loudly a couple of moments later. Asami laughed. "Looks like it's nap time." She poked a little fun a Korra.

"Shut up. You know my medicine makes me sleepy."

"It's a muscle relaxant. It's supposed to. Do you want to lay down?"

Korra really wanted to confess how much she loved the peck Asami had given her, but chickened out. "Yeah, I think so." Asami took Korra to her room. Asami left to grab Korra some more comfortable clothes like the ones from yesterday. She came back soon and sat them at the edge of the bed. "Thanks Asami." Korra really wanted to ask her if she would nap with her, but once again was too scared to do so.

"You're welcome. I'll be in the den if you need anything." Korra nodded as Asami closed the door.

Korra changed into the clothes Asami brought to her. She then laid down in the bed and pulled up the covers. _Do I truly have feeling for Asami? _As Korra thought about this she felt the warmth of Asami's lips on her cheek once again. Her body soon was filled with a comforting warmth. She smiled. _I-I guess that is my body saying yes. I really, __**really**__ hope she likes me too. _She was now filled with excitement and her mind began to race with cute ideas she came up with to try and ask Asami on a date. This was truly the first time in two weeks Korra did not have a shred of depression or sadness in her mind. Korra soon found her eyelids getting heavy as she finally drifted off to sleep.

Asami occupied her time while Korra slept with playing a few one-player card games she knew. It was perfect time for Asami took think of her feelings for Korra. She had already accepted she liked Korra, but now was thinking why. She smiled as she thought of all the traits of Korra that had made Asami fall for her. In truth, she realized this was a long time coming. It was only a little after 5 when she heard her name come from Korra's room. She opened the door to see Korra sitting up in bed trying to brush out her hair.

"Shut up. I know it looks terrible. I can **feel **it." Korra said as she tried to brush out the knots in her hair. "Ouch, dammit!"

Asami couldn't help but laugh. "Where did you get the brush anyway?"

"It was in the night stand." Korra gestured at the table next to bed.

Asami walked over to the bed. "Scoot forward. I'll help." Korra shuffled forward on the bed. She had gotten pretty good at moving small distances without function in her legs. Korra handed the brush to Asami as she sat on the bed. "Alright, this might hurt a bit."

After about 20 minutes, Asami had at least got Korra's hair under control. Korra rubbed her scalp from the pain. "Thanks Asami."

"How did you even do that?"

"I don't know. My hair does that some times." Asami was now playing with Korra's hair. Korra just enjoyed the feeling of Asami's fingers run through her hair. "Asami…I…." Korra trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

"What Korra?" Asami asked with bated breath. She wasn't sure if this was going to be Korra accepting her feelings or absolutely rejecting her.

Korra sat there for a long moment. She finally gave a sigh of defeat as she lost her courage. "I don't know…" There was a long moment of silence. "Will you tell me about your dream from last night now?"

Asami was suddenly hit with flashbacks of her dream. Her hands dropped from Korra's hair. She knew she couldn't avoid this forever. So she gave in. "Alright…But it's bad. It-It involved Zaheer…" Asami paused

"Am I flinching? Go ahead. I care more about you, than my fear of Zaheer." Korra had never really told anyone how much she did fear Zaheer and her near death experience. However at this moment she cared more about what was bothering Asami than her fear could affect her.

"A…Alright. So…" Asami told Korra the whole story. Korra never once said anything as Asami retold every aspect of her dream. As she finished, Korra turned to Asami and just held her. No tears fell, but Asami said nothing—as if frozen by fear.

"Don't you ever, ever worry about any of that. Zaheer is locked up. The Red Lotus is done for." Korra pulled back out of the embrace, but cupped Asami's chin to keep her face towards her. She looked Asami right in the eyes as she continued. "You and I are going to get through this, together. The baddest, bravest chicks that ever lived." The two embraced again for what felt like hours. They both now felt like they had someone who knew, someone who knew everything they both had gone through. Korra thought how Asami opened up to Korra about her fear of Zaheer, and decided to do the same. "I have some stuff I've kept from you, from everyone really. I think I need to tell someone." Asami didn't say anything, only putting her hand on Korra's for assurance. Korra began to tell Asami all the horrible fear and anxiety she had since her fight with Zaheer two weeks ago. After Korra finished the girls felt like the world was lighter and brighter even with the dark topics talked about. They were both relieved to get everything they feared off their chests.

Once again the two were interrupted by Korra's growling stomach. They both laughed. "Welp. Apparently it's supper time." Korra said with a toothy grin.

"Seems so. What do you want? How about I make you some of my famous cooked Fox Antelope steak?"

"Asami Sato, makes Fox Antelope steak? Let alone renowned quality of it?

Asami said in a mocking notion, "Yes Asami Sato make Fox Antelope steak, and it's damned good. It's a favorite in the Grand Republic upper-class. I learned a good recipe for it a long time ago, where you bake it."

"I guess I'll trust such a high-class cook." They both laughed once again. Asami helped Korra into her wheelchair once again. They went to the kitchen, where Korra sat at the table while Asami cooked. The two talked about Asami's upper-class dining habits and Korra's Water Tribe eating etiquette. The two continued the conversation through supper. Korra constantly exclaimed how delicious the steak was that Asami began to mock her every time she did it. After they ate and cleaned up, they decided to play some card games. They played until late at night once again. Until they decided it was time to go to sleep.

"Alright I think we should pack it up for the night." Asami said as she beat Korra in another round of cards.

"Probably for the best." Korra began gathering up the cards and sorting them out. As they finished Korra was trying to work up the nerve to ask Asami if she wanted to sleep with her again. _Don't say it like! That makes it sound weird. I don't want to scare Asami. _Korra began to lose her courage as she thought of scaring off Asami.

"Care if I go up and change real quick?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll finish packing up the cards." Asami walked away upstairs. Korra watched Asami's figure the entire time she walked up the stairs. _Damn. _Korra continued to pack up when she lost sight of Asami. She kept trying to find the courage to ask Asami. It wasn't long until she saw Asami reemerge already changed. _Alright. You can do this. You can do this. It's so you can make sure she sleeps well tonight. _Asami got to Korra as Korra finally took her leap of faith. "Asami…D-Do you want to stay in my room again tonight? I mean it so we can both try to get sleep. I mean like—" Korra started fumbling with her words when she was interrupted.

"I'd be happy to." Asami said with a smile. The two exchanged a smile. Asami packed everything back into the large box of games and left it on the table once again. _We'll play some tomorrow too. _Asami then collected Korra and they walked to Korra's bedroom. Asami helped Korra into bed before getting in herself. This time neither girl turned away from each other as they closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

To be Continued…

I apologize for the long wait on this one. I had wrote the entire chapter, but then scrapped it because I didn't like it. I hope this version is better. I'm going to try to get two chapters out this weekend as repayment for the delay. Again I'm sorry for the delay.

-KingKomodoC7

P.S. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews you guys are all awesome!


	6. A Bet

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 5: A Bet

Asami was again the first one to wake of the two. She was on her back as she began to stretch out her lanky figure. _That was probably the best night's rest I have ever gotten. _Asami thought to herself as she turned onto her side to look at Korra. Korra was still soundly asleep with her mouth wide open. Asami smiled, _It's a wonder she hasn't been drooling this whole time. _Asami reached over and moved a strand of Korra's hair that was draped across her face. _I should probably get up and at least check the time. _Asami sprung up from the bed as she remembered something. _Shit, shit, shit! I forgot to call Tenzin last night! He's going to kill me! _Asami darted out of the room and up the stairs towards the office. As she passed through the den, she noticed that the clock was showing that the time was 8 in the morning. _I hope her is awake, or at least someone is there. _She was in the office in a flash and had already picked up the phone. She began to dial when she stopped. _What do I tell them? How do I explain? What excuse do I use? _Asami breathed out deeply as she tried to calm herself. _Asami, it was an honest mistake. You two were playing cards the whole night and spaced calling Tenzin. _She began dialing once more.

The phone rang a couple of times before an Air Acolyte answered at the other end. "Air Temple Island."

Asami was slightly relieved it wasn't Tenzin at the receiver right now. "Yes, this is Asami Sato, and I—" Before she could finish she heard a rustling in the background. She knew they were all instructed to inform Tenzin if Asami called.

"Miss Sato, please hold one moment." She heard the Air Acolyte run from the room. A few minutes passed before someone was at the phone.

"Asami! I told you to call me every night! I was about to send Airbenders to every Sato property we had information on!" Tenzin began yelling at Asami.

Asami lowered her head. "I..I'm sorry Tenzin. I meant to call. We just got—"

"You two need to come back now!" Tenzin interrupted.

Asami all of a sudden felt her blood pressure rise. "Tenzin! I missed one phone call! Spirits be damned if I forget to call the all-knowing Tenzin! Cause apparently he knows exactly what is best for Korra and Asami." Her fists were clenched as she held the transceiver.

"As—" Was all Tenzin was able to get out.

"Korra and I are fine! Good day Tenzin!" Asami forcefully hung up the phone. She sunk back into the desk chair as she tried to calm herself. _Why the hell did I just do that? Why did I get so angry? _Asami immediately felt extremely guilty for bursting out at Tenzin. _I-I'm never be able to face him again… _Asami began to think what triggered her anger with Tenzin. It wasn't that she was angry at Tenzin, but was angry that someone wanted to tell her to end the most wonderful weekend she has ever experienced. _Tenzin, I'm sorry._ Asami stood up. _I will deal with my own actions later. Today is about Korra and I having a good time._

Asami walked down stairs back to Korra's room. She quietly opened the door. Korra was still asleep. So Asami sneaked back under the sheets. She had practically forgot about her outburst at Tenzin as she planned out what she and Korra would do today. It started out thinking of all the card or board games they could play until lunch. Then after lunch she planned on taking Korra out on the boat into the lake. She thought of how she would take some fishing poles—since she thought Korra might enjoy fishing—and they would stay out until late in the day. However her thoughts soon changed. She now thought of how she would get Korra out into the middle of the lake and confess her love for her. In her mind, Korra would reveal she had the same feelings and Asami would pounce on Korra and begin to make out with her. Asami felt her heartbeat elevate as she thought of how soft Korra's lips must be. She found herself now staring intently at Korra. Her mind continued, as Asami began to think of sharing a bath with Korra. Asami's hand began to slowly move down her own body.

Korra shifted in her sleep, and startled Asami._ Shit! What am I doing?! I need to go calm myself. _Asami snuck away from the bed once again. She ran upstairs and into her master bedroom. She sat down on the bed with her head in her hands. _Asami, get a grip on yourself. If you let yourself keep getting bolder this fast, you will lose Korra. _Asami threw herself onto the bed. _I don't think I could handle losing her._ She looked over to the on-suite of the bedroom. _Let's just get ready, and calm down. No masturbating Asami! _She scolded herself.

Asami walked into the bathroom and caught her reflection. She leaned up against the sink as she peered at herself. _Korra is your best friend. That needs to come first. I don't think I could handle losing her friendship. Your crush on Korra is second. It's a long shot—if not impossible—that she would ever return the feeling. _Asami stood there for a few minutes peering into her eyes. She saw the sadness in her own eyes thinking that the one she wanted to be with would never love her back. She soon noticed the steam building up on the mirror. She turned towards the shower and undressed. As soon as she was naked, she stepped into the scolding hot water.

Asami immediately felt a whole lot calmer with the hot water running over her body. _At least Korra is still my best friend. And that shouldn't change any time soon. _Asami smiled at this thought. It was almost like a floodgate for all the great memories she had with Korra suddenly burst open. Asami spent her whole shower thinking of the best parts of their friendship—which was also what made her love the young avatar. Asami eventually turned off the shower and reached for a towel. She dried herself off thoroughly before stepping out. She wrapped the towel around herself before going to the massive closet in her master suite. She decided to wear some black jeans and a loose red t-shirt. She changed in the bathroom. While she was fixing her hair into a bun in the mirror, Asami looked at her clothes she had decided to wear. She laughed at herself when she realized that she was wearing the same sort of clothing she use to wear to school all the time. _I don't think Korra has ever seen me in something casual like this before. Well except for the sweat pants and baggy tee. _She finished her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She decided to go ahead and get Korra some clothes as well. She grabbed Korra a pair of grey sweat pants and a tee much like the one Asami was wearing. _Alright she should be comfortable in these to go fishing later. _Asami still planned on doing what she had thought about earlier—before her hormones had set in that is.

Asami emerged from her master bedroom with a stack of clothes in her hands. As she was heading downstairs she noticed it was now 9:30. _She better be awake. She does not get to sleep through her last day of vacation. She'll probably be forced to stay in her room the entire time after we get back. _Asami got to the door and knocked this time. "Korra, you better be awake." She opened the door the door to find a still passed out Korra. Asami sighed, "You are a handful." She walked over to the bed to see Korra was still in the same position. _Now she is drooling, great. _Asami laughed to herself as she saw the little pool of drool on the pillow. She reached over to Korra to shake her awake, "Wake up missy. You don't get to sleep all day." Asami kept shaking Korra until her eyes fluttered open. "There are those beautiful-" Asami caught herself from saying something too bold.

"W-What did you say Asami?" Korra had honestly not understood what Asami had said.

"Oh, nothing. Come on get up." Asami breathed a sigh of relief. Korra sat up still rubbing her eyes. "Now you are going to get a bath while I get everything ready for today."

"What are we going to do today?"

"You'll see in time." Asami pulled Korra's wheelchair over to the side of the bed. Asami got Korra in and handed her the stack of clothes. It wasn't long until Korra was left alone in the bathtub fully-clothed whilst Asami was walking out the door. "I'll tell you when everything is ready and you can get out." Asami closed the door and went off to get everything ready.

Korra frowned to herself. "She knows I don't like being left in the dark about stuff." Korra mumbled to herself. "Or told what to do." Korra soon was undressed and soaking in the bathtub. It didn't take her long to wash herself off. She sat there for a minute wondering how long Asami would be. _Should I go ahead and dress myself or should I just soak here for a bit._ Korra decided to soak in the tub for a bit. It was now her turn to start to think about Asami. _I wonder if she knows. I know I'm not good at this relationship stuff, I mean I only have ever dated Mako. Though I know enough that I truly do feel something for Asami. And what I feel is more than just being best friends. _Korra sat still for a few. Eventually she let out a sigh, _Dammit! I don't know what to do! Would Asami even be open to a relationship like that? I mean she isn't gay…Though I don't know. I didn't even know I could have feelings like this for another girl. Granted the only girl I have ever fault like this for is the most attractive, brilliant, and bravest head of a multibillion yuan company ever. She is just too good for me. All I am…all I was ever was a mediocre Avatar and now I'm not even that. _Korra saw her disorientated reflection in the side of tub. She hit the side of the tub with her fist. Korra reclined into the tub completely while only wishing for one thing; Asami's love.

Asami walked to the boathouse sitting at the edge of the lake. _I need to make sure the boat will run and make sure all the fishing gear is ready. _She walked into the boathouse to see a large tarp over the boat. She pulled it off and saw the boat was still in excellent condition. _Awesome. Let's start it up. _Asami stepped into the boat and tried to start it. The boat wouldn't start after a few tries. Asami opened up the engine to immediately see the problem. With a couple of the tool in the boathouse, she got the engine into pristine condition once more. When Asami turned the key this time the boat started right up. "I'm so good," Asami said to herself. She turned off the boat and walked to the storage room inside the boathouse. After rummaging for a few minutes, Asami found a couple of fishing poles. They appeared to be completely fine, so she took a couple to the boat. "Now where are the tackle boxes," she said to herself as she returned to the storage room. She looked around a few more minutes until she gave up. She was trying to figure out what to do as she was walking out of the storage unit when she saw them. She saw two large tackle boxes sitting up on a workbench across the room. She threw her palm into her forehead, _Asami you are truly blind. _She put the tackle boxes into the boat before walking out of the boathouse.

Asami walked into the house. She wanted to go get Korra right then. However she debated that they should probably eat before heading out onto the lake. It wasn't exactly lunch or breakfast at that time. She decided that they would play some games until lunch. She walked over to the large game box. Asami pulled out her favorite game and set it up. It was a game that required more luck than strategy, so she enjoyed the thrill of not knowing what would happen. _Korra should like this game. I should go get her. _Asami walked towards the bathroom door. She knocked on the door, "Korra? I'm done with everything. Are you ready to get out?"

Korra sat up when she heard Asami at the door. She found herself smiling knowing the woman she loved was on the other side of a wooden door. "Umm, I'm still not dressed. Give me a few minutes." Korra scrambled to drain the tub.

"Alright, I'll just be right here til you are ready."

"Okay." Korra hurried as fast as she could to dry and dress herself while sitting in the tub. It was only a few minutes before Korra was fully clothed in tub. "Alright, I'm dressed." Asami slowly opened the door, peeking in slightly as it opened. Once Asami knew Korra was clothed for a fact she walked in.

"Enjoy your bath?"

"Eh." Korra hadn't liked the thoughts that had occupied her mind whilst she was taking her bath, she knew that for sure. Asami carefully helped Korra out of the tub. Once Korra was settled into her wheelchair she asked Asami, "So what are we doing?"

"Right now we are going to play my favorite game until lunch time. Trust me you'll love it."

Korra frowned slightly. "It's not going to be very fair. It being your favorite game, and I've never played it.

"Don't worry, it's a game of luck. Not one of strategy." The two were now at the kitchen table. They soon began the game. It didn't take long for Korra to pick up the rules and practice of the game. "See you are doing fine."

"You're right, this is a fun game." The two laughed as they continued to play. They finished their second full game around 1 in the afternoon. Korra looked over to the clock first. "Damn this game lasts forever."

"Yeah, but it's fun."

"That for sure." Korra smiled back. "But how about we get something to eat. I'm starving."

Asami laughed. "You always seem to be starving.

"Must be the company." Korra gave a friendly wink to Asami.

"Doubt it. You never ate back at Air Temple Island and I was always there. You better keep up this appetite when we get back." Both girls felt a bit of sadness at the thought of having to go back. They enjoyed the peace and quiet.

"….I don't want to go back." Korra said very quietly, looking away.

Asami was thinking the same thing, but she knew they had to go back. She walked over to Korra and stooped over to be at her eye level. "Hey now. Don't talk like that. We may have to go back, but that doesn't mean we have to stop hanging out like this. No, when we get back I'm taking you to every steakhouse in Republic City, to every like marketplace, and to every single event. You and I are going to take over Republic City." Asami smiled at Korra. Korra looked back at her now and smiled back.

Korra raised her hand up to Asami. "Promise?"

Asami stood up and took Korra's hand. "Promise. Now what do you want to eat?"

The two ended up eating leftover soup from the first night and some sandwiches. Asami laughed as she watched Korra swallow down all of her food in front of her. Once the two finished, Asami cleaned up what they had dirtied.

"So Asami, what are we going to do now?"

Asami walked up to Korra's wheelchair. "I'll show." They walked outside and started walking towards the large boathouse. Asami was glad the pathway was paved since Korra was still confined to the wheelchair. _I hope she enjoys this. _Korra didn't say a word, not even once they entered. _Oh no…She doesn't want to. What do I do? _Asami began to panic. Finally Korra spoke up.

"Do you have another location of the lake?"

"Umm…no. I was kinda hoping you might want to go fishing. But if—"

"I haven't been fishing since I first got to Republic City." Korra had said in a monotone.

Asami took Korra's tone as disapprove. Her head fell between her shoulders as she thought, _Dammit…I thought I did well with this idea. _"If you don't want to, we can do something else." Asami began to pull Korra back out of the boathouse.

"No Asami," Korra smiled up at Asami from over her shoulder. "I would love to." Asami smiled back. She helped Korra down into the boat first before putting her wheelchair in next.

"Stay in that seat until we get to a fishing spot." Korra nodded back at Asami. Asami started up the boat and headed out onto the lake. It was an absolutely gorgeous day out. Asami took the boat over to a large inlet that had a canopy made from the Mangrove trees on the bank. "Alright this should be a good spot. She dropped over the small anchor to keep the boat at the mouth of the inlet. She walked over to Korra now. "Let's get you into a spot more suitable to cast from." Asami helped Korra into her wheelchair.

While Asami was helping her into the wheelchair, Korra exclaimed, "I didn't know you knew much about fishing Asami."

"It was my dad's favorite pastime away from the city." Once Korra was settled at a good point on the boat Asami brought over a fishing rod and one of the tackle boxes. "Here you go. I'm guessing you know how to do this stuff." She gave Korra a playful wink.

"I was fishing before you knew how to talk I bet."

"Well that would be pretty impressive since I am older than you and raised by two genius entrepreneurs." Asami gave another playful wink accompanied with a soft jab to Korra's side.

"Oh shut up. I bet you I can catch more fish than you."

Asami smiled. "You're on little miss. What's your wager?"

Korra was caught off guard. "Umm…umm…"

Asami laughed. "Nerves already getting to you? Fine it will be a blind bet. You get until we are done to decide what the other has to do **if **you win. Deal?"

Korra looked back at Asami with a devious, determined smile. "Deal."

Both girls set to work getting ready for a few hours of fishing. Korra was first to cast off, but when she did she felt a large jolt of pain go up her back and arms. Determined not to give up she found a comfortable strength to cast out with. By the time Korra found her ideal cast Asami too was casting out. It was only a few minutes before they were both pulling in fish. Neither said a word the entire time, but both had a huge smile plastered on their faces.

It was about three hours later when they decided to end the contest. They both counted out the amount of fish they had both respectively caught. When the fish were tallied Asami had won by four fish. "Haha! I win! I win." Asami did a little bitty victory dance to taunt the young Water Tribe girl. "I just beat a Water Tribe member in a fishing contest." Asami couldn't help rubbing it in a bit. She knew though that Korra was a good sport and wouldn't take it to heart.

"Oh shut up. You got lucky that is all…So what do I have to do since I lost?" Korra's head fell between her shoulders as she admitted defeat.

Asami sat down next to Korra. She brought up Korra's chin to make her look at her. "Well since I won by four fish, there is four things." Korra began to object, but then just decided to glare at Asami instead. "First of all I get to sleep in your room again."

"Already was planning on it." Korra said without thinking. Both girls blushed slightly, but Asami continued.

"You have to buy me dinner when we get back to Republic City one night. Thirdly you…have to….let me keep calling you little miss for the rest of the trip. And lastly….well um…." Asami was having trouble thinking of stuff to have Korra do. _Maybe I can get her to tell me who she likes. Hopefully it's me… _"You have to tell me who you like."

"Hey not fair. Two and three I can deal with, but I'm not telling you who I like." Korra knew there was a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Why not?"

"Cause….Cause I don't want them to know."

"I wouldn't tell anyone Korra."

Korra sighed. "Please let me just think about it…"

"Alright, but for the time being as payment, you have to swallow your pride and hug the winner." Asami opened her arms wide ready for an embrace. Both girls laughed as the hugged each other. "That wasn't that bad, was it?"

"I guess not. My ego is just a little bruised." They laughed again. "Let's head back. It's starting to get dark." Asami nodded back. They got Korra strapped into the back seat again. Asami then started the boat back up and headed back to the cabin.

To Be Continued…

I'm very sorry for the delay. I know I promised two chapters, but I've realized my limit. I can only write so much good content in one sitting. I actually wrote two chapters Saturday, but I threw out half of it. Then I lost motivation to write again until tonight. The next chapter should be out soon.

-KingKomodoC7


	7. Getting Back

Spirit Wounds

Chapter 6: Getting Back

It took the two no time to get back to the boathouse. Asami skillfully pulled the boat back into the spot for the boat. She anchored the boat back inside the boat before coming back to get Korra out of the boat. Getting Korra into the boat wasn't too terrible because gravity was on their side and Korra's legs had the strength to slightly hold her own weight. However getting Korra out of the boat was an entirely different. As Asami was trying to help lift Korra up to the deck and to her wheelchair on the deck, Korra's legs gave way from underneath her. Asami was strong, but Korra was a mass of muscle that was too heavy for the thin woman. It was all Asami could do to not drop Korra. Asami sat Korra back on the seat. Asami took a moment to gather her strength and to figure out what to do. Asami this time decided to just get Korra seated on the deck first. She helped the young avatar over to the edge of the deck. It was a struggle, but Korra was now seated on the deck. It was too hard for Asami to then get Korra up into her wheelchair after that. Asami was glad to finally get Korra out of the boat and finally back into the house.

Korra all the while was slowly berating herself. She didn't have the strength to even hold herself up with the assist of another person. She watched Asami struggle to help her and it broke Korra's heart. _Why? Why do I have to be so useless? I should be the one carrying Asami out of a boat. Not her struggling to move my useless body out of a boat. _She felt a strange mix of anger, disappointment, and sadness well up inside her. Once she and Asami had gotten into the house, Asami had slumped into the large chair that she had rolled Korra up next to. Korra watched Asami exhale with exhaustion from the struggle. "Asa-Asami…" Asami looked up to her friend. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I have made you do all this."

Asami was confused. "Korra, you aren't making me do anything. I want to help you. I—"

"But that's just it. If I wasn't like this," she gestured at her wheelchair, "you wouldn't have to do any of this."

"You didn't let me finish. I also love spending time with you. And to what you said; Korra you have helped me in more than ways than one. I know you will be so very much stronger after this. That's why I am more than happy to help you recover as fast as you can."

Korra looked away from her friend, not wanting to listen to anything she said. Asami reached across to Korra's shoulder, but Korra shrugged her touch off. Asami knew she needed to give Korra at least a little bit of time. Korra's mind was racing between thoughts of disappointment in herself and in her want to just hold Asami for as long as she could. _I…I need to tell her…B..Bu..I can't… _Korra refused to look back up at Asami.

Asami watched her best friend for couple of minutes. She eventually reached back across to Korra once again. This time Korra did not shrug off her hand, but instead tensed up at the touch and refused to look up at Asami. Asami pulled off her hand from Korra shoulder. _She really is in deep regret right now. _Asami sighed loudly as she submitted to just staring at Korra. A few minutes passed before Asami could no longer bare it. She herself wanted to confess everything to Korra: how Asami truly loved her and how much it was breaking Asami's heart watching her friend like this. However she couldn't bring herself to say her true feelings. She decided to at the very least get them into a neutral ground away from the topic. "Do you want something to eat?" Korra nodded. "Alright, what do you want to eat?" Korra didn't say anything. "You have to tell me what you want to eat." Korra shook her head. Korra hated how she was treating Asami, but didn't trust herself to open her mouth. "Well…." Asami had no idea what to do. Finally she thought of something.

Asami stood up and walked to the kitchen. As Asami got up and walked away, Korra lifted her head to watch the young beauty. _Great, now she is upset with me…Spirits please help me. Why do I have to be so fucking cowardly about my own feelings?_ Korra watched the corner Asami had disappeared around until Asami reappeared. She averted her head once again as quickly as she could. She heard Asami walk up to her. All of a sudden a small notepad and pen were put into her lap by a pale hand. Korra took the pad and pen into her hand. _What? Why did she give me this?_

"If you won't tell me what you want, can you at least write me what you want?"

Korra looked down at the notepad and immediately wrote something down. Asami could not see at all because Korra's hair and head were shielding the notepad. Korra ripped the page out and stared at what she wrote. _I-I can't show her this. But…But she at least deserves to know. _Korra handed back the notepad with her note on it turned upside down—keeping her eyes averted the whole time. As soon as a pale hand took the notepad, Korra wanted to shrivel up and hide from all of the world.

Asami reached out and took the notepad with the overturned note quickly. _Finally. Please be an actual response. I don't think my heart can take much more of this._ As Asami turned over the note she read the note. In all capital letters Korra had wrote 'I WANT YOU.' Asami reread the note her head so many times it felt like an eternity had passed. In truth only a couple seconds passed before the notepad had fallen to the ground. Asami clung to the not with a death grip. It was all she ever wanted to her in the world at that moment. "K-Korra…" Asami could not continue her words as if they had been stuck in her throat.

Korra took Asami hesitation as a way to think of how let Korra down slowly. She threw her head into her hands as she grew angry at herself. _Why?! Why?! _Her thoughts came out into her voice as she yelled at herself "Why?! Why did I just do that? I am a fucking idiot!"

Asami was shocked at Korra's sudden outburst. Asami quickly dropped to her knees and awkwardly embraced the young avatar. "Korra. I have been trying to tell you the same thing."

When Asami took Korra into an embrace it stopped her outburst to let her hear what Asami said. At first she thought her ears were trying to trick her into what she wanted to hear. "A-Asami, wait. Do you mean that-that you like me too?"

Asami pulled back from the embrace to look Korra in the eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, hell yes I do. Korra I-I have been trying to tell you since yesterday, but I couldn't. You, you are the one who my heart belongs to." As Asami said the last sentence she playfully poked Korra on the nose. Korra still had an awe-struck look plastered on her face. She could not say a word, but instead took all the strength she could muster and pulled Asami in for a second embrace. Both girls felt tears of joys stream down their faces.

It was a couple minutes before they broke the embrace again. Asami wiped the tears away from her own face before she said, "So about dinner. How do sandwiches sound?" Korra only nodded to Asami while she wiped her own tears away. Asami took the answer and walked off towards the kitchen. Both felt entirely in bliss as Asami made the two sandwiches they were about to eat. As she finished the sandwiches, Asami reached up to touch the emerald necklace Korra had gotten for her. _I can't believe it. She-She actually likes me too._ Asami put the two sandwiches on the table before going over to retrieve Korra. The two didn't say a word until they were both around the table getting ready to eat.

Korra was the first to speak up. "So do I appease the last part of our bet?"

"Of course you do. You passed that part with flying colors." The two giggled between themselves.

"So can I change the dinner I owe you into a date?" Korra was actually surprised at how bold her voice had gotten as she her mind did not it to say that. Korra immediately blushed and averted her eyes.

"Only if you want to."

Korra looked back up to Asami with a smile. "I think I do."

Asami smiled. "I just got asked on a date by the avatar. I never thought that would happen." Asami and Korra laughed again.

The rest of the evening passed in heavenly bliss until they retired early so that they could head out early tomorrow. The two were lying in bed facing each other as they drifted off to sleep. That night both of them dreamed of holding the other in their arms as they drifted off to sleep in front of a large fireplace.

* * *

Korra was the first one to awaken on the day they would have to leave. She looked over Asami as she slowly opened her eyes. As her brain began to process more, Korra began to feel a growing pain in her legs. It took only a few seconds for the full pain to reach Korra. She sat up quickly grasping her legs in pain. _Gah! I feel like my muscles are being pulled straight off my bone. _She thought to herself in pain. She sat that way for a few minutes hoping the pain would subside. However it did not. Korra eventually realized why she was in so much, she had forgot to take her medicine last night. It was pretty obvious to her that her mind was not on the medicine she was supposed to take every morning and night. The pain was beginning to be unbearable, but she refused to wake the sleeping beauty next to her. _The pain has to plateau eventually._ Korra sat there for what felt like an eternity when she finally gave in. She reached over and nudged the sleeping beauty. Korra was glad Asami was a light enough sleeper. Asami's emerald eyes were slowly revealed and to Korra, for a moment, there was no pain; only those beautiful emerald bulbs. Asami smiled to Korra as she began to focus her sight. _Why the hell does she have to be that beautiful_? Korra began to reach over and move the hair that was draped over Asami's face. But as she did the pain came back with renewed force. Korra doubled over and felt like she was about to get sick. _Not here, not in front of her. _As Korra calmed down she thought what caused the renewed pain. _Alright moving is out of the question right now._

Asami's eyes went wide when she saw Korra double over in pain. She was immediately sitting up and had her hand lightly on Korra's back. She did not hesitate when she spoke though, "Korra? What's wrong? Is it your legs?"

"Yes. Please get my medicine." Asami was already out the door and running to the kitchen. She grabbed the pill bottle and a small glass. She filled the small glass with enough water to get the pills down before rushing back to Korra. Asami held out the two pills Korra needed to take and the glass of water. Korra immediately took the pills and chugged down the water. "Thank you Asami. I guess I forgot to take my medicine last night."

Asami sat down next to Korra. Asami lightly rubbed Korra's back with one hand. "It should kick in soon. You can't do that. You need to take your medicine…Though I guess that was also my fault why you forgot." Asami's head dropped at the thought that she let down Korra. She felt as if it was her own fault that Korra had forgotten and she felt like she might not be the best to constantly watch over Korra. However she didn't say any of that to Korra.

"I'm sorry," is all Korra said. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. The only sound coming from Asami lightly rubbing Korra's back. Korra began to feel the medicine kick as the pain began to decline. It was probably a half an hour later when it was finally down to a dull roar in Korra's legs. "I think I'm okay now. Forgetting my medicine plus the boat yesterday was not a good combination I guess." Asami lowered her head once again. Blaming herself for everything. "I-I hate to, but…we should probably start heading out." Korra began to free herself from the little bit of blankets covering her. "Let's just get cleaned up and we should head back, I guess."

"No."

Korra was confused by Asami's plain answer. "What do you mean? If we don't head back, we're dead."

"I didn't mean not head back." Asami explained. "I mean, let's just head out like we are. I want to not put your legs under any more pressure. Plus I think you need to get started with your waterbending healing with Katara immediately."

"Asami I am fi-"

"No. I should have never thought I'd alone be able to help you heal even for a weekend."

"Asami! You have done better than all the waterbending idiots I've gone to so far. You are just what I need."

Asami kept her eyes averted. "Thank you, but I can't ever see you like that again and not be able to do anything. Especially since this is all my fault."

"Shut up. This is not your fault. So shut up! Asami, I would endure so much more pain just to be next to you every day."

That didn't exactly make Asami feel any better. "I don't ever want to see you in pain Korra. I don't think I'm the one who should be taking care of you every day Korra."

"Wh-What do you mean by that Asami?"

"Korra I love you and it kills me to know I can't help you. It's always at the back of my mind and seeing you like that when I woke up scared me to death. I can't lose you. And if that means I have to take a sideline for someone who can actually help you, I'll do it—in a heartbeat."

"Asami I love you too…You may not be a doctor or waterbending healer, but no one, **no one**, can help me how you can." Korra reached over to Asami and brought her face up to look at Korra. "My legs are still bad, yes, but they are stable and will heal. I don't need physical assistance at this point. I need you. I need emotional assistance to help me back on my feet. My body isn't the only thing broken, my spirit is too. And you are the only one who can spiritually heal me."

Asami had tears in her eyes as Korra opened up to her. She wrapped her arms tightly around Korra. When she did so Korra winched in pain. "I'm sorry." Asami said as she lightened her grip. The tow broke their entanglement a few minutes later. "Let's, let's just head out." Korra nodded approval.

It was a delicate process to get Korra into her wheelchair and out to the satomobile. Once Asami had gotten Korra settled into the passenger seat, she went in to gather all their stuff they wanted to take back with them. As Asami got into the car she tossed the little polarbear-dog stuffed animal in Korra's lap. Korra took it and embraced the stuffed animal without a word. The two laughed as they started their long journey back.

* * *

The trip was uneventful in all sense of the meaning. There was awkward silence at the beginning of the trip. Though it did not take long until they began talking about the scenery and places they went by. Eventually they got on the topic of what to do once they were back in Republic City about their relationship. Neither really considered that they were going steady as of yet. It was still sort of awkward, but neither were closed minded to the thought of dating. Asami had another little surprise for Korra when they got back. So they were going to talk about this again later, as this surprise might impact that.

Once they finally made it into the city limits they were tailed by the first police cruiser they passed. "They were probably told to follow us to make sure we wouldn't run off again," Asami said.

"We told Tenzin we would be coming back."

"Yeah, but…" Asami began to remember her fight with Tenzin.

"What did you do Asami?"

"I may have kind of exploded on Tenzin over the phone one morning."

"You did what?! Asami! Oh Spirits! What exactly happened?"

Asami told her the embarrassing story and why she had done it to Korra. "Yeah I'm probably dead."

"I'm sorry Asami…This might cause an issue with us…Not in as we have an issue, but if I stay on Air Temple Island….well you may not be welcome…"

"Well that's where my surprise comes into effect. It's funny because I planned this before any of this happened anyway."

"Well what is it?"

"I can't tell you little miss." Asami smiled over to Korra. It wasn't long after before they were at the docks. They took the ferry across to Air Temple Island. Asami got Korra onto the dock when she whispered, "I have to go. I can't face Tenzin, but don't worry Katara knows everything. I'll met you tonight. Katara should know where to meet me at with you."

Korra was extremely confused. "Wait, you can't just leave like that Asami." Asami stepped back on the ferry as she waved goodbye.

"See you tonight! By the way, you have company." Asami yelled back as she pointed up the hill from the dock. Korra turned to see the airbender kids running straight for her.

_Oh shit!_ Korra thought to herself.

* * *

To be Continued…..

Sorry **again** for the delay. Real life just doesn't want me to continue this story. Hopefully work will be lighter so I can update sooner.

-KingKomodoC7


End file.
